forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jazirian
| refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Jazirian was the couatl deity of community, peace, learning, and parenthood. The couatls believed Jazirian to be the embodiment of supreme purpose and fate, the invisible force that moved the strings upon which all other gods moved. They thought themselves uniquely fortunate to be able to comprehend Jazirian where other races could not, and gave humble thanks for this gift. They were driven by this sense to help improve the lot of others. Symbol Jazirian's symbol was a couatl with its tail in its mouth. Description Jazirian manifested as a vast, rainbow-colored couatl simultaneously winding through the air and forming a circle with his/her tail in his/her mouth. Couatls saw Jazirian as hermaphroditic and sexless at once, though nagas saw Jazirian as male. Personality Jazirian was a wise and contemplative being. Relationships Couatls believed Jazirian was a perfected manifestation of the World Serpent archetype; other serpent gods, such as Io, Merrshaulk, and Shekinester were less perfect or immature manifestations of the same greater concept. Even the toad-god Ramenos was considered to be an (extremely corrupted) aspect of the World Serpent. Certain obscure texts consider Asmodeus to be a variation on the theme, even naming Asmodeus as Jazirian's twin. Jazirian was said to have fathered the naga deity Parrafaire, whose mother was Shekinester. Jazirian was also an ally of the god of the jungle dwarves, Thard Harr. Realm Jazirian's realm, known as Uroboros, the Gates of Wisdom, could be found in Solania, the fourth of the Seven Heavens. Uroboros was an invisible, intangible realm in the clouds above the layer; it could be reached only by making a leap of faith off the peak of a mountain, or by flying upward until one could fly no more and plummeted toward the earth. The seeker discovered a realm of lightness, exhaustion, relief, and utter bliss. Feathers floated through the realm, as did ghostly serpents, couatls, and wind walkers. Words became flesh in this realm. Jazirian permitted evil creatures to enter, although they had to undergo tests and be given a chance to repent. Uroboros was the only gate between Solania and the higher Heavens. Those who would climb to the very top of the celestial mountain had to pass through it and answer one of the riddles of Jazirian before they could go any further. The Ruby Palace of Sardior was said to appear here periodically on its journeys through the planes. Worshipers Jazirian was revered by couatls and nagas. He/she had no clerics or shamans. History The Serpents of Law According to a scholar named "Chrystos", the multiverse was originally nothing but swirling Chaos. Gods slowly formed in the primal confusion, and among them formed the greatest of Law's champions, the Twin Serpents Jazirian and Ahriman. In the beginning they were intimately intertwined with one another, Jazirian's tail in Ahriman's mouth and vice versa. Together they established the fundamental principles of the planes: the Unity of Rings, the Rule of Threes, and the Center of All, creating the ring-shape of the cosmos, the triads that dominated it, and the plane of neutrality called the Concordant Opposition or the Outlands. Ahriman and Jazirian, who originally worked together in all things, warred over which plane would be the center of everything. Ahriman chose Baator and Jazirian chose Heaven. They struggled so greatly that, with their tails still in one another's mouths, they forcibly tore apart. The blood from Jazirian's damaged tail formed the first couatls, while the blood of Ahriman, whose terrible fall created a vast pit called the Serpent's Trench, formed the first pit fiends. Ahriman, wounded and imprisoned by the laws he himself created, went by the guise of the archfiend Asmodeus, while Jazirian remained quietly in the background, using her couatls to gather intelligence on Ahriman's goals. Appendix Notes Jazirian is not listed as a monster deity for the Forgotten Realms in 3rd edition in Faiths and Pantheons. The Forgotten Realms supplement Serpent Kingdoms describes Jazirian as an early aspect of the now-deceased power named the World Serpent. Whether Jazirian is alive or not is uncertain, as Serpent Kingdoms states she was killed by Merrshaulk, a dark aspect of the World Serpent, and other products state she is alive in Mount Celestia. References Category:Greater deities Category:Monster deities Category:Lawful good deities Category:Inhabitants of Solania Category:Inhabitants of Mount Celestia Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes